I'll carry you with me
by Daryl'sVixon
Summary: Set after 4x03 Isolation After Carol confesses Rick has no choice but to tell everyone what he has discovered but when the folks from Woodbury demand the death penitently Rick realizes he has to do something or watch Carol die. Now Carol is on the run Walker, Tryess and the Governor still lurking around This follows Carol's journey and Daryls determination to bring her home.
1. Silent escape

_**So after watching 4x03 i was gutted and shocked, i find it so hard to believe that Carol killed Karen and David and i really think she is covering for someone, to protect them. This is my take let me know what you think.**_

_Chapter one._

_Silent escape._

Carol sat there; calm and clear, hands in her lap as she sat on the bunk waiting. She had seen it coming, them locking her up in a cell. Just until they sorted this all out, Rick had said, it was for her own safety. She supposed he was right she had heard Tyreese yelling, demanding her head when Rick had informed the group that she had admitted to killing Karen and David. Tyreese had flown at her but he had been held back as Rick grabbed her arm and lead her down into the solitary cells. She couldn't blame him, not really, she would feel the same if it was Daryl that had been killed and set on fire, she loved him although she could never tell him.

Daryl...

She wondered what he would think about all of this, when he found out what she had confessed to doing. Would he hate her? Would he still protect her like he always had? Sighing, she stood pacing slowly all she knew is that she wouldn't be able to stand the look of hatred and disgust in his eyes. She just hoped he could understand but she knew they never would. They couldn't unless they knew the truth and she would never tell.

_***Flashback***_

_Carol couldn't seem to find Lizzie and Mika anywhere. She had told them to stay with the other kids but they had wandered off. Moving down towards where Karen and David were being kept she lifted her bandana to cover her face just to be safe. Rounding the corner she saw Mika sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest rocking back and forth sobbing. Moving fast, Carol dropped down onto her knees._

_"Are you okay? What happened Mika?" she asked checking the girl over for wounds._

_"I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen she said she had to keep me safe, to keep us all safe," the small child cried._

_"What are you talking about?" Carol whispered feeling her blood run cold._

_"It's not her fault really, she's sick, before the walkers Lizzie had problems she saw things, heard things, the doctors they had her on special medication but after the Governor turned on us dad had no way of getting anymore and he was worried that if you knew the truth about Lizzie you would send us away." _

_"Stay here," Carol whispered standing, everything seemed to go in slow motion, moving down the hall she stepped into the room where Karen and David were being kept. "Oh my god," she gasped at the sight in front of her._

_"I had to," Lizzie said turning around bloody knife still in hand. "They were a danger to us, he was already dead when I got here and she was seconds from dying too."_

_"Lizzie what have you done?" _

_"I saved us all, this sickness it will kill us all and I won't lose my sister."_

_"We had isolated them to keep it from spreading, we were safe," Carol argued._

_"You're angry with me?" Lizzie whispered tears slipping from her eyes. "They told me I had to, that I had to keep everyone safe."_

_"Who told you?"_

_"The voices, they said they would kill us all if I didn't do this." It became clear then. Lizzie was a very sick girl before the world had gone to hell she had it under control with the right combination of medication but now it was out of control._

_"Okay, it's going to be okay," Carol nodded trying to pull herself together. "I want you to wash up and take your sister out of here, meet me back at my cell, you understand?" Lizzie nodded washing up before fleeing the cell._

_Carol knew she needed to move fast. One at a time she dragged David and Karen from the cell outside. Pouring petrol over their bodies, she took a deep breath trying to keep it together before lighting a match and setting them on fire. She fought back the urge the throw up before moving back inside the prison before anyone could see her there._

Right after Carol had returned to her cell grabbing Lizzie and Mika she had headed straight down to see Hershel. Mika had explained her sister's condition as best she could and tried to describe what the medication had looked like. As best as Hershel and Carol could figure Lizzie suffered with a form of schizophrenia and Hershel believed with the right medication he could get it under control. Hershel had asked her how she realized the child was trouble and she had just made mention to the girl's weird obsession with the walker "Nick" and the fact that Mika let it slip. She couldn't tell anyone the truth; Lizzie was a scared, confused, sick child and Carol knew she had to protect her.

Now she sat here waiting, they were voting on how to "deal" with her. Rick had always said that everyone had to have equal say in all matters, so it wasn't just the core group voting but the people from Woodbury too and Carol knew that meant bad news for her. She turned to face the cell door when she heard Rick clear his throat.

"So, what's the verdict?" she sighed.

"They're still voting but it's not looking good Carol... Ty... Tyreese is seeking the death penalty."

"Yeah I figured he would," she nodded.

"I'm not going to let it happen Carol, you're like a sister to me," Rick informed her.

"Wasn't it you that said in your speech when they all first came here that every voice would be heard and counted, that every one would be treated the same, no special treatment for anyone."

"I know but it's different."

"Why? Because it's me?"

"You have been with us from the start Carol, I'm not going to let them string you up."

"You can't go against their vote either, it will cause a lot of trouble." Rick nodded knowing she was right.

"I know, which is why you're going to knock me out." Carol's head shot up at this.

"What?"

"Everyone that isn't sick or on a run is in the library voting right now, I have packed you a bag with some food, medical supplies, water, weapons, everything you will need to get by for a few days," he whispered as she moved closer to the bars. "Michonne is waiting for you at the back entrance with a fully fueled car and to open the gates for you."

"You want me to run?"

"If you don't they're going to kill you, I may not agree with what you did but we all make mistakes. God I know I have, but you shouldn't have to die for them." She nodded smiling softly at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Just don't go too far from us; I want to be able to contact you, maybe leave clues so we can find you."

"Okay but I need you to give Daryl this," she said handing Rick a note she had written earlier. She figured they would either banish her or kill her so she had written a note for both.

"I promise," he smiled, unclipping the cell keys and handing them to her. "Now you got to hit me, make it look real," he smirked waiting for her to open the cell door but instead she placed her hands on his arms.

"I will," she smiled, her grip tightened suddenly jerking him forward his face slammed into the cell bars and he slumped to the floor. Unlocking the door she slipped outside of the cell kneeling beside him.

"Thank you Rick, for everything, I'll miss you," she whispered placing a soft kiss on his forehead and dumping the keys beside him. She knew she may never see him again, she may never see any of them again. She would miss them all terribly expecially Daryl but she knew she would carry him with her, close to her heart. Casting one last look at Rick, she turned and quickly fled to the back of the prison where Michonne was waiting to help her escape silently.


	2. I'll find you

_**Okay here is chapter 2 sorry it took so long but RL has been crazy hehe. A big thank you to my amazing beta for taking the time to do this chapter for me xxoo I'm so out of sorts since seeing ep 4 the other day i just don't know what Rick is thinking and i still strongly beleive that Carol is covering up for someone, i just hope and pray that Daryl reacts how i think he will and goes after her. Anyway i hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think.**_

_Chapter 2_

_I'll find you._

Carol drove down the road; she had been forced to change directions a few times due to walkers. She understood now what Daryl meant about in the end they always run. It was like the walkers were gathering into large groups like they knew there was strength in numbers but now she was slowly rolling into a small town about an hour north of the prison.

Coming to a stop she killed two walkers in the street before sweeping the shops gathering what few supplies she found. She knew she had to ditch the car Rick had given her, she knew once Tyreese knew she had escaped he would come looking for her and keeping such a familiar car was like a big sign that screamed "I'M HERE".

She siphoned the fuel from the car and found a replacement that had keys in it, filling it with fuel she smiled as it came to life. Pulling away, she headed off knowing she needed to put some distance between herself and Tyreese but still leave herself enough time to find somewhere safe for the night.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***TWD**

Daryl arrived back at the prison after his run with Bob and Maggie, he had wanted to take Michonne and Tyreese but Hershel didn't want Michonne exposed to the illness that had taken hold of the prison and Tyreese seemed far too distracted by Karen's death. Daryl knew he would probably be more of a liability than helpful.

They run had been a heavy one; they had run into a herd of walkers unlike anything Daryl had ever seen before. They had lost Cameron a young guy from Woodbury who offered to go along. They had almost lost Maggie too but they had got the medicine that was needed to help save everyone so in the end it was worth it. Daryl slipped out of the car they had found after losing Zack's car to the dead handing the supplies over to Carl.

"Where's your dad?"

"Um... uh..." he muttered shifting nervously.

"Spit it out kid," Daryl snapped he was tired, sore and he smelt like hell all he wanted to do was report in with Rick, go clean up and then check in with Carol.

"I'll take it from here Carl, why don't you get that medicine to Hershel," Michonne said coming out of the prison. "I wanted to talk to you before anyone else got out here, we had some problems while you were gone."

"What problems?" he asked his tone annoyed.

"It's Carol," she informed him, she was about to go into detail, tell him about how Carol had confessed and about how her and Rick had helped her escape but she heard the heavy door behind her open and she didn't need to turn to know it was Tyreese. She could feel the tension and rage rolling off him in waves.

"What's Carol? Was there an attack? Was she hurt? Is she sick?" Daryl asked clearly panicked.

"No she's fine, Rick is with her down in solitary."

"If she's fine why is she down there?"

"We had to lock her up for her own safety," She spoke trying to be as quiet as possible hoping Tyreese couldn't hear her.

"Why would Carol need to be locked up to be safe?" Daryl asked confused.

"Because the murderous bitch confessed to everything!" Tyreese hissed stepping closer to them.

"What the hell did ya just called her?" Daryl glared at him.

"She killed Karen and David in cold blood," Tyreese snapped.

"That's bullshit!" Daryl snapped back. "Carol wouldn't hurt no one."

"She confessed," Tyreese informed him. Daryl looked to Michonne for confirmation but she sighed looking down and he knew it was true.

"Nah, I know Carol, sure she'll put down a walker or bad guy if needed but she wouldn't just kill someone without a good reason, I gotta talk to her," Daryl said moving past them but Tyreese grabbed his arm forcing Daryl to face him.

"Nothing you say to her will change anything, her fate has already been decided." Daryl jerked his arm free.

"And what the hell is that meant to mean?" he demanded to know getting into Tyreese's face.

"The people have voted, she is to be put down at sun down," Tyreese smirked proudly.

"What you the new Governor now?" Daryl hissed. "You're a guest here you would do well to remember that or you and your sister may just find yourself homeless again."

"Before we are, I'll be personally making sure she gets put down." Daryl couldn't stop himself grabbing the other man he jerked him forward head butting him, when he fell to the ground Daryl stood over him.

"She ain't a damn walker or a dog and ya attempt to go anywhere near her and I'll be the one putting ya down." Tyreese shifted backwards finally standing.

"You can't stop this it's already been decided, I'm heading down to tell Rick and that bitch now." Tryeese informed him storming past them.

"Daryl don't," Michonne tried to stop him but it was too late, raising his bow the arrow sliced Tyreese's thigh just grazing it but causing the man to fall to the ground wailing in pain.

"What? I warned him, he's lucky I didn't aim for his thick head," Daryl huffed storming into the prison to find Rick and Carol.

There had to be a reasonable explanation for this, he knew Carol, he loved her for christ sake, he knew she wasn't just a cold blooded killer. Maybe Karen and David were already dead when she found them and she was just trying to make sure they didn't turn or spread the illness any further. All he knew is that she wasn't telling the whole truth but he would get it from her.

He could head Michonne and Tyreese arguing and getting closer to him. _"Shoulda shot the prick twice" _he couldn't help but think, moving faster he rounded the corner but stopped when he saw Rick out cold on the floor. Racing to him he noticed the cell was empty, he could see the keys laying near Rick and a note folded up in Rick's hand, grabbing it he saw his name on it and noticed right away it was Carol's hand writing. He stuffed it into his pocket for later and started trying to wake Rick up just as Michonne and Tyreese came around the corner.

"Rick, come on wake up," he shook him. "Ya alright?" he asked as Rick finally started to come to.

"Ah I'm fine, got a killer headache though," he groaned sitting up.

"What happened?"

"Carol, we were talking and I got too close I guess, she grabbed me slammed my face into the bars that's the last thing I remember," Rick sighed.

"Bitch!" Tyreese hissed. "I'm going after her." Daryl was about to say something but Michonne cut him off.

"You're not going anywhere with that wound, let's get you patched up first then we'll put groups together to look for her." Tyreese sighed caving as Michonne turned with him and disappeared from sight.

"You shot him?"

"My hand slipped." Rick laughed softly at this before standing up.

"I gave her the keys," he confessed once he was sure they were alone.

"What?"

"They were going to kill her, I had to do something." Daryl nodded.

"Thank you, I gotta go find her."

"Daryl she confessed, even if you find her you can't bring her back here."

"You're going to choose that prick over her? She's family," Daryl hissed.

"It's not like that but I told them everyone was equal, would we be as forgiving if it was Karen that had killed Carol?"

"She didn't kill em, I know that woman, there has to be a reason why she's taking the blame, I just need to find her and get the truth out of her," Daryl said turning to head to his cell to pack.

"And if you find her and she did really kill them?" Daryl stopped thinking for a moment not turning but just glancing over his shoulder at the man.

"Carol's where my home is." Rick nodded watching as the hunter walked away. Once he returned to his cell he quickly packed a few things and he was about to go before he remembered the note in his pocket. Sitting on his bunk he pulled it out, oping it something feel into his lap, looking down he saw the dried out cherokee rose the same one he had given her when he was looking for Sophia, he began to read.

_Dear Daryl,_

_If you are reading this I'm no longer at the prison, I'm so sorry. You must be so confused and I know you, you will refuse to believe that I could kill any living person but it's true, I killed them. When I got to the cell to check on them, David was already dead and Karen was struggling with each breath, it was just too cruel to watch so I ended it._

_Don't blame Rick he tried everything he could to help me and don't be angry with Tyreese, he is grieving. Please watch over Lizzie and Mika they are both so young and so scared and now they are alone. Be sure that Hershel keeps up on Lizzie's medication, he will explain she is a good girl just confused. _

_Take care of the group, Maggie, Beth and Glenn, Hershel, Rick, Carl and little Judith, you need to take care of them now, protect them, this world is so dangerous. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and if I'm not, well... know that I'm so sorry and that I love you, I wanted to tell you every day but I just couldn't seem to find the words._

_Don't look for me._

_Goodbye_

_Carol._

Daryl read and re-read the letter so many times every word was burned in his memory, she loved him like he loved her but now she was gone. He understood now David was already dead and Karen was moments from death too, she was trying to do the right thing stop their suffering, he could understand that even if they couldn't. But what about this Lizzie, what did she mean she was confused? And what medication was she on that was so important? Daryl couldn't help but wonder if the young girl was somehow involved too.

"Tyreese is patched up and is assembling a group to hunt down Carol and they're not looking to bring her back alive," Michonne said breaking his train of thought.

"Shit!" he hissed standing and getting his stuff.

"I got Tyreese thinking I'm on his side, so he thinks I'm coming with you to make sure she pays for killing Karen and David."

"Who's side ya really on?"

"Rick wasn't the only one in on helping Carol escape, who do you think opened the gate for her?" Daryl smirked nodding.

"Let's go find my girl." Michonne smiled happy to finally hear Daryl admitting that Carol was his girl. He set out with Michonne each group of two heading in a different direction but Daryl chose to go north because if he knew Carol he knew where she would go.

She would head back to the Greene farm, back to Sophia.


	3. Home is where the heart is

_**Sorry for the gap between updates just been so busy anyway a huge thank you to my great beta for going over this chapter for me. I hope you all enjoy and i promise Daryl will find her but its going to take a little time. Please review and let me know what you think :) **_

_Chapter 3_

_Home is where the heart is._

Carol had been driving for most of the afternoon, she wasn't sure if she was headed in the right direction but when she saw the familiar dirt road she knew she was. Driving down slowly she saw at least a dozen walkers milling around the front of the Greene house. She knew she couldn't stay here it wasn't safe but she had come here for a reason and she intended to see it through.

Stopping the car she quickly grabbed her bag and headed into the woods, she only ran into a few walkers killing them quickly before continuing on. She came out where the ruins of the old barn laid, from her new position she could see there was a lot more walkers than she had first seen. Staying low and keeping quiet she set to work nailing in the cross she had put together that was now engraved with Sophia's name, she placed the small angel she had found in the back of a car while she was scavenging against the cross.

She noticed the walkers had heard her hammering in the cross but they were still a distance away so she knew she had a few minutes. Taking a deep breath she looked at the ground where her daughter now laid before speaking softly.

"Sophia I miss you so much, so much has changed since I lost you. We were at a prison, it was okay, not really safe but no place is now I guess. I had to leave though. You see there was this little girl Lizzie; she did something terrible but she didn't mean it, she was sick and she made a mistake, she is so young, so confused and when I look at her a part of me sees you." Carol sighed wiping the tears from her eyes. "I couldn't let them hurt her not when it wasn't really her fault so I stepped up and took responsibility. That's why I had to leave. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Daryl, I think that's what hurt the most... I'm heading home back to Atlanta, I know its dangerous but its not permanent just for a day or two so I can rest and pick up some pictures of you, then I'm heading to your grand parents farm up north. Watch over me, will you, but if I don't make it I'll see you soon, I love you baby." Carol placed a Cherokee rose on Sophia's grave before turning and fleeing the farm.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Daryl and Michonne got to the Greene farm just before nightfall, Daryl was hoping she would be there but when they pulled up and he saw at least forty walkers stumbling around he knew she couldn't be.

"She might be held up in the house," Michonne suggested as they stepped out of the car trying to get a closer look.

"Nah Carol's good but she ain't that good, she would have been overrun before she got even close to the house," he sighed "she would have seen the walkers and turned around."

"So where to then?" Daryl shook his head not sure what to do next but when he looked up he noticed something different about the farm, a lone cross where Sophia, Dale and Hershel's family had been laid to rest.

"She was here," he smiled heading into the woods, Michonne followed him quickly when they came to the edge of the woods she could see what remained of a burnt building and a cross.

"How do you know?"

"That is where her daughter Sophia was buried," he said pointing at the cross.

"So how do you know she was here?" Michonne asked confused.

"We never put up crosses," he smiled moving over to the grave he knelt down touching the angel when he noticed the flower. "Yeah it was definitely her."

"Do you know where she would go next?" Daryl placed the rose back before standing and heading back into the woods and to their car.

"She would have come here and realized it wasn't safe. The only place I can think of if she couldn't be close to Sophia's grave then she would head where her memories are with her, back to her house in Atlanta."

"Alanta is overrun."

"I know but we talked about her house once, she lived on the outskirts of the city."

"Do you know the address?" she asked him as he dug through a box in the back seat that had Carol's belongings in it, Daryl had brought it all along hoping it would offer clues as to where she would go.

"No but I saw a letter in here that Sophia wrote to her from summer camp I'm pretty sure it had an address on it," pulling it out he smiled proudly showing Michonne.

"Off we go then," Michonne smiled back, hopping into the car they headed off.

Two days it had taken for Carol to finally reach the outskirts of Atlanta, she wasn't far from the quarry a part of her wanted to stop in there, go back to where it all started but she knew she didn't have time for that. It would be dark in a couple of hours and by then she wanted to be safely tucked inside.

Driving down the familiar street she came to a stop out in front of her old house, the grass was over grown and dead bodies littered the street but the house seemed to be mostly in pretty good condition, no broken windows and all the doors seemed to still be closed from when they had left.

Carol stepped out of the car, her knife ready she quickly grabbed her bag and slowly moved around the house, she killed four walkers and did as Michonne had said dragging them and placing them around the house to mask her scent before heading in to the old two story house she used to call home. She did a quick sweep downstairs but found nothing so she moved on closing all the windows and doors before moving upstairs.

She moved to the main room when she head the moan, spinning too late the walker came stumbling out of Sophia's old room but it was on her before she could even react she struggled with the walker stumbling backwards into her old room before losing her footing and falling to the floor. She hissed in pain realizing she had landed on something but knowing she needed to focus she tried to block the pain out.

Finally getting the upper hand she kicked the walker off her. Standing up, she grabbed her knife stabbing the walker in the eyes and putting it down. She took a deep breath trying to calm down but was hit with a wave of pain. Reaching behind her, she touched her lower back feeling the thick glass embedded in her skin, she had fallen on an empty bottle of whisky, one of Ed's she presumed. Looking down at the walker she realized it looked familiar.

"Ian," she whispered kneeling down; he was an elderly man who lived across the street. He was always kind to Carol helping her tend to her wounds whenever Ed became violent. He had begged her to leave Ed but she stupidly never had. Sighing, she stood and realized she didn't have time to mourn the loss not until she made sure the rest of the house was clear.

Once she was sure the house was clear she covered the windows and barricaded the doors. Moving up to the attic she decided it would be safest there. After all once you pulled up the ladder and shut the hatch there was no way up and just to make sure she removed the string that hung from the hatch and placed several trunks over the top of the hatch.

She sat down in the middle of the room; she knew she needed to deal with her wound. Laying out what medical supplies she had, she got to work. She gasped pulling the shard of glass from her flesh, once she stopped the bleeding she cleaned it best she could and then got to work stitching it.

Her hands were bloody and shaking. She tried not to cry but couldn't seem to stop the tears, this wasn't the first time she had stitched herself up. It wasn't the pain that was getting to her but the fact that she was alone, on the run from those she loved, she wished she could tell herself it was alright that she wasn't scared but she was terrified. This world was deadly. Andrea had said it best when she had said no one could make it alone in this world and Carol feared she would die out here alone and afraid and no one would know what had happened to her. But she knew she had done the right thing. Lizzie would be okay; she would thrive and build a good life for herself with her sister.

Covering the wound she took two ibprofen and ate a can of what seemed to be stew. After drinking some water, she laid down an old mattress that was leaning against the wall, and grabbed a few blankets she had stored in the attic for winter. She stopped when she saw the family album; picking it up she sat on the mattress covering herself with the warm blankets, she opened it up smiling. It was mostly pictures of her and Sophia, next to none of Ed but a handful of her parents and their farm.

Pulling one out she traced the image of her and Sophia hugging, smiling for the camera out on the front porch of her parents' farm house, looking of the back she saw her mother's handwriting. She had written their names, the photo date and their address writing under it "_You're always welcome here at home."_ Carol couldn't help but smile.

Her parents were amazing people, kind and gentle. They had wanted her to leave Ed and she was ready to, bags were packed, she had consulted a lawyer and then the unthinkable happened. Her parents had been killed in a car accident, drunk driver lost control and they were killed instantly, and then just months later the dead had risen. Carol took comfort in the fact that they never had to live a second in this hellish world.

Placing the photo on the floor she laid down covering herself. She slowly drifted off to sleep, she would rest for the night then collect what stuff she could find in the attic and house that would be useful, some pictures of Sophia before she headed off for her parents farm, for home.


	4. Close to my heart

_**So i'm really hating on Rick at the moment after what he did to Carol it ticks me off that i wrote him as a nice guy in this so i figured i would change it up a bit ;) Big thank you to my beta, hugs hun and i hope you all love, let me know what you think.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Close to my heart_

Daryl and Michonne had been forced to stop for the night; running into a herd they had been forced to run. They managed to slip into a broken down abandoned RV. Staying quiet, the herd had stumbled passed not even realizing they were there. They had set up camp for the night inside the old RV but just as the sun was coming up they were stunned to see Rick and one of the Woodbury guys Joe coming down the street.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be back in the prison with Carl and little ass kicker," Daryl said coming out of the RV and standing in front of Rick.

"Keep watch," Rick ordered Joe, nodding he hopped up on top of the RV for a good look out. Rick led Daryl and Michonne just out of Joe's ear shot before stopping to talk. "A few hours after you all left Tyreese came back alone."

"What happened to Michael?" Michoone asked.

"Killed by walkers along with the other two teams that went out, Tyreese was hurt but I assume now he is back on the road," Rick sighed. "I left with Joe the night he returned while he was getting looked at by Hershel, he intended to head back out in the morning with more people, I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen."

"Well he ain't going to find her we are hot on her trail, in a few more hours we'll be at her old place and she should be there."

"Daryl I asked Michonne to leave a trail so if I needed you I could find you."

"Yeah she told me so what?"

"I didn't know but Tyreese was listening so now he is following you too."

"Shit!" Daryl hissed.

"You should stop," Daryl's head shot up at Rick's words.

"What ya say?" he growled.

"I know you care about her, that you're close but she caused this mess Daryl and now the prison is suffering for it."

"You let her go Rick, you're the one that helped her escape," Daryl hissed at him.

"Only because I care about Carol too, she is like a sister to me but Daryl she killed Karen and David, she admitted to it."

"That's crap! I told ya she was covering for someone," Daryl argued.

"Maggie has been questioning people, our group, the Woodbury folks hell even the kids, no one has come forward don't you think if she was covering for someone that after seeing how determined Tyreese is to kill her that they would come forward?"

"Not if Carol told em to stay quiet... shit I thought you were on our side."

"There are no sides, Daryl, we are a group everyone matters but Carol killed two of our own in cold blood you need to see that." Michonne stepped forward then seeing Daryl was ready to fly for Rick.

"I think you both need to cool down."

"Karen and David weren't our own, they where from Woodbury," he snapped pushing Michonne out of the way. "Carol she is one of our own she has been there from the start taking care of us, all of us, looking out for your kids when their mumma died, when you lost it and this is how ya thank her? By turning ya back on her?" he hissed.

"I'm not turning my back on her Daryl, I helped her escape I kept her from being strung up by them but it's been days, the prison is suffering, we need food and more medical supplies and what if the fence finally goes or the Governor shows up? We need you there, both of you."

"I ain't going back, not without her."

"Even if you find her, if you can't prove she didn't do it you can't bring her back to the prison."

"What?"

"If she really did kill Karen and David I can't have her at the prison, I can't have her near my kids, she's a threat."

"And since when were ya the boss again? We all fought for that place it belongs to all of us not just ya."

"She is a cold blooded murderer, I won't have her near my kids," Rick snapped.

"She didn't kill no one! And you're one to talk, ya got more blood on ya hands than most, not to mention ya boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carl shot that boy in the woods when he was surrendering; he didn't think twice, some people would call that cold blooded."

"He had attacked the prison..." Rick looked at the ground trying to defend Carl's actions.

"So had Karen but we didn't gun her down when we found her on the road... ya got one set of rules for ya and ya boy and a whole different set for the rest of us," Daryl almost laughed. Rick couldn't look at him and Daryl knew that Rick knew he was right. "Go back to the prison. If I ain't back in a week I ain't coming back," Daryl turned to walk away.

"Daryl..." he started but Daryl quickly cut him off knowing what he was going to say.

"Yeah if I come back she will be with me whether ya like it or not and if Tyreese makes a move on her he will get an arrow to the head for his troubles." Daryl warned before turning and storming away, Michonne stood there for a moment shaking her head before turning to follow the hunter.

"Michonne..." Rick called his voice pleading.

"Don't," she snapped turning to face him for a moment. "I've heard enough already," turning back around she jogged off catching up to Daryl.

Daryl and Michonne got to Carol's house faster than they thought, looking around they saw next to no walkers and the house seemed pretty secure. Moving closer Michonne walked the perimeter making sure it was safe while Daryl swept the house. Daryl had found one walker inside one of the upstairs bedrooms that someone had already put down but what worried him the most was the smear of bright red blood along with parts of a broken bottle, was she injured or had someone else been here?

"She was here?" Michonne said walking into the room.

"How can ya tell?"

"When I was helping her escape I gave her a few tips killing walkers and laying their bodies around a house to mask your scent, I found four dead walkers someone had dragged them under the doors and windows." Daryl smirked, she was being smart; that was good.

Walking out in the hall he sighed trying to think of where she would go next, as he looked up he noticed a hatch that no doubt led to the attic but for some reason someone had removed the pull string and there was a small smear of blood on the hatch. Daryl pointed up at the hatch.

"Smart girl," Michonne smiled pulling a chair from the room she stood up pulling the hatch down and lowering the ladder. They moved up slowly being sure to stay alert for any possible danger but all they found was a messy attic. Moving around the room Daryl noticed the mattress on the floor and the empty tin of food, someone had been there recently.

He saw bloody rags and a needle and thread she was injured but she had patched herself up. Michonne kneeled next to the mattress picking up the picture off the floor smiling. "I think I know where she is going," she said handing it to Daryl, he smirked nodding.

"Let's head out." Moving back down the ladder and down the hall Daryl stopped for a moment, most of the photos that hung on the wall were now gone, she had taken them he guessed but one small frame still hung there of her holding a newborn Sophia in her arms, smiling he took the photo from its frame tucking it into his vest. He would carry it with him, close to his heart.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

The sun had hardly risen in the sky before Carol had taken off from her old house. After scavenging what she could from the surrounding houses, she had taken a few pictures of her and Sophia along with the photo album from the attic and headed off for her parents house. She was only about twenty minutes from the farm when she noticed she was low on fuel. Pulling into the familiar small town she headed into the old fuel station, she knew the pumps would probably be bone dry but Pete the owner always had a few spare bottles down in the basement; she just hoped they were still there.

After finding the bottles she headed back up, taking a shopping bag of tinned food and bottled water that still sat on the shelves she went to head outside but stopped at the scene in front of her. Two men and a woman were fighting for their lives against about a dozen walkers. What should she do? Should she stay quiet and let it play out? Or should she try to help them?

Deciding she simply couldn't stand by and do nothing, she put her supplies down and headed out, moving fast she started putting down as many walkers as she could. Just as one was about to bite into one of the men she moved fast, thrusting her knife into the back of its head and putting it down.

The man looked stunned but grateful. Turning she headed to go get her stuff; she could hear them calling out to her but chose to ignore them. Putting her stuff into the car she went to hop in but someone grabbed her but she reacted on instinct turning quickly, she moved her blade to his throat.

"Hey, it's okay we aren't going to hurt you just wanted to thank you." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, nodding she lowered the knife and placed it back on her hip.

"Your welcome," she muttered turning to get into the car.

"Are you alone?" She turned looking at him questioningly. "I just mean we have a place nearby, it's safe... well as safe as it can be in this world."

"I'm fine on my own," she replied.

"Here," the woman stepped forward handing her a map. "The red cross is where we are, its an old convent so its got tall stone walls and heaps of room if you ever need anything."

"I don't like being tied down," she replied.

"We understand but if you ever need anything food, water, medical assistance, we have doctors, or even just a place to rest, you can come and go as you please... it ain't a prison," the guy laughed softly. Carol nodded.

"Thank you but I'm fine."

"Well if you change your mind just ask for Ryan that's me."

"Carol."

"Carol," he nodded shaking her hand. "As I said if you ever need anything, we owe you." She nodded one last time before slipping into the car and driving away.

Carol pulled up just before her parents' farm hopping out of the car she saw Daryl and Michonne moving around out in front. They had come for her, was it to take her back to face punishment? Was it cause he missed her or was worried about her? She wasn't sure if she could stand to see the anger and disappointment in his eyes but before she could decided what to do she heard footsteps approaching. Turning fast, her knife drawn she sighed in relief seeing Rick moving towards her.

"Rick, what are you doing here?"

"I was following Daryl, they're looking for you."

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"He wants to bring you in to face the council," he lied. He knew it was wrong but Carol was a threat and he needed Daryl back home.

"What?" she gasped shocked, Daryl wanted to bring her in to face the music, she wanted to cry for a moment. She almost believed he was worried about her.

"You need to disappear, take off and don't look back otherwise they're going to kill you."

"Will you tell him..." she stopped herself from saying she loved him and sighed, "tell him I died."

"What?"

"Give him this," she said handing him the small gold cross she hung around her neck "Tell him you found me but it was too late, goodbye Rick and thank you for everything," she whispered placing a soft kiss on his cheek before getting into the car. She turned around speeding off into the other direction.


	5. Home

_**Thank yo all for your reviews i love reading them and getting your feedback. A big thank you to my beta, your awesome! I'm excited about the new ep im hoping we finally see Daryl's reaction to Rick leaving Carol behind but i have a bad feeling the next ep will be all about the Governor :( Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Home._

Carol drove back to the small town she had saved Ryan and his friends at before pulling over. She sighed realizing they were already gone. She tried to keep it together, to stay calm but the tears just started the flow. She hugged the steering wheel as she sobbed. She really thought Daryl cared about her, she thought they were best friends and to think he wanted her to face the council and possibly death ripped her heart out. He didn't care about her, not anymore, no she knew he hated her so it was better if he believed she was dead.

Wiping the tears away angrily she pulled out the map she had been given. It was time for her to move on, to let go of everyone at the prison, they believed she was dead and gone, it was time for her to start fresh. Once she figured out where she was headed she placed the map on the seat beside her and headed off.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Rick came to a slow stop out the front of Carol's parents farm after sending Carol off. Rick walked back to the car where Joe was waiting for him, he had questioned Rick asking him if he had found Carol and Rick had simply nodded but offered no explanation saying he had to talk to Daryl first. Slipping out of the car he ordered Joe to stay put clutching the little cross in his hand he walked up to the door just as Daryl and Michonne were coming out.

"I thought I told you to go back to the prison," Daryl grumbled at him.

"I was headed that way but we stopped to use the bathroom when I saw something," Rick sighed looking at the ground.

"Rick, what happened?" Michonne asked sounding worried; Rick looked up handing Daryl the necklace.

"This is Carol's" Daryl gasped clutching the necklace in his hand.

"I'm sorry brother," Rick whispered.

"No, no, no, no, no," Daryl sobbed pacing trying to come to grips with what Rick was telling him.

"She had already been bit when I found her, she was bleeding out," Rick lied. "She asked me to give you that and said to tell you she was sorry for everything and asked that you look after Lizzie and Mika for her." Daryl nodded he would do the right thing for her, he hadn't been able to save her to protect her but he would keep Lizzie and Mika safe for her if it was the last thing he did.

"You have to show me, I need to bury her."

"She didn't want you to see her like that Daryl, she was a real mess." He nodded choking on the tears that refused to stop. "I made sure she wouldn't come back and laid her to rest in the woods."

"Thank you," Daryl sighed before turning to head to his car, he needed to get back to the prison, back to Lizzie and Mika they were all he had of her now.

Michonne watched as Rick and Daryl went their separate ways returning to their cars, something didn't sit right with her. There was a shaking in Rick's voice when he had told Daryl about Carol's fate, he couldn't seem to hold eye contact, a part of her wondered if the man was lying to get them back to the prison but then how did he get Carol's necklace? Surely she didn't just hand it over? Either way Michonne decided she needed to do some poking around.

***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD** *TWD***

Carol drove down the dirt road, she wasn't sure if this was the best place for her but she knew after the close call at her house that she couldn't do this alone, sooner or later something would get her. To make matters worse her wound was throbbing in pain, she was pretty sure she had torn a stitch when helping Ryan and his group and she had nothing left to close it back up, she needed help. Pulling up to the tall stone wall she slipped from the car her hands in the air to show she wasn't a threat.

"What do you want?" A man on top of the wall called out.

"My name is Carol, I'm alone and I need help, Ryan said I could come here if I ever needed anything," she called out, the man turned nodding at someone behind the wall before it opened revealing Ryan.

"Hey, wasn't sure if we would see you again," he smiled walking towards her.

"I decided to take you up on your offer, if it's still open of course?"

"Yeah absolutely," he saw the blood drip from the side of her shirt his face going quickly from a smile to concern. "Were you bit?"

"No, I fell on an empty bottle during a walker attack, I stitched it up but I think I popped some helping your group," she explained.

"Walkers... I like that, we just call them zombies or dead heads." Carol smiled nodding. "Well come on in we'll get you patched up and I'll show you around," he smiled moving to lead her in but she hesitated.

"I just have to ask one thing?"

"What's that?" he asked facing her.

"Do you know anyone named the Governor?" Ryan's face scrunched up in confusion.

"The Governor? No, why?" Carol sighed in relief, she had to be sure before joining them, she had after all never meet the man so she couldn't pick him out of a crowd even if she needed too.

"Never mind," she smiled shaking her head. Ryan smiled back.

"Come on then," leading her inside the gate to safety. Carol looked around seeing a large church, and small homes that littered the grounds. People moved around safely, children played, she smiled knowing this would be home from now on.


	6. We got trouble

_**Stupied midseason final gggrrrrr! Missing my Walking dead. Sorry for the late update RL has been crazy with Christmas getting so close. Heart broken over Hershel but so glad the Governor is no more. Anyway hope you enjoy the update, let me know what you think.**_

_Chapter 6_

_We got trouble._

After Ryan had led Carol inside he took her straight to the clinic where she met Dr Sarah Michaels. Carol couldn't believe it, a real fully trained doctor. She had almost believed there was no more living. Dr. Michael's had stitched her back up and given her some pain relief before sending her on her way.

After a tour of the compound Ryan had introduced her to his sister Milly, her husband Mike, and their son Jake. He had then shown her to his place where she would be staying until they were able to assign her, her own place. He had just handed her a hot cup of tea when someone knocked on the door. Placing her cup down she stood as Ryan let in a man who looked like he was in his mid forties with orange hair and mustache.

"Hello, I wanted to come and personally welcome you to our compound I'm Abraham Ford," he smiled reaching out to shake her hand. Carol hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture.

"I'm Carol..." she stopped for a moment, decided this was a chance at a fresh start. She smiled softly, "Carol Dixon."

"Well Carol feel free to stay as long as you like, if you decided to stay on with us permanently we can set you up in your own place or we do have some women who don't mind shared living but that is totally up to you," he informed her. "But we do pull our weight around here, everyone has a job to do."

"I'm happy to help wherever I can... so are you the leader here?" He laughed at this.

"Leader? hell no, I was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army before the dead rose and I guess that makes the people here feel safe but all matters are taken to a council which I am on but no one person calls the shots." Carol nodded happy with his reply. "So Carol, have you been alone this whole time?" he asked sitting as Carol sat back down.

"No, I was with a group a few days drive from here but I had to leave," she sighed looking down into her tea cup.

"Mind if I ask why?" Carol looked up at this decided if she was ever going to call this place home, if they were ever going to trust her she had to be honest.

"There was a sickness there, like a terrible flu one of the boys that fell ill died during the night and turned, people were killed," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Abraham sighed, feeling for the woman.

"After that two more fell ill. We isolated them, I went to check on them and I found one of the kids there, she had killed them."

"Oh god," Ryan gasped.

"It wasn't her fault, before the walkers she was diagnosed and successfully medicated for a mental illness without her medication she lost her grip on reality. But I was able to get her the help and medicine she needed but afterwards I took the bodies out and burnt them hoping to stop the illness from spreading, I was going to bury them but one of the victims' boyfriend found them first and he lost it... after that our leader Rick started to investigate and when he asked if I killed them I said yes. I couldn't let Lizzie take the blame; she was just a sick little girl, I had to protect her."

"You're a good woman Carol, the type we need around here," Abraham smiled, Carol smiled back.

"Thank you... Rick told the rest of the group what I had confessed to and they demanded the death penalty."

"What?"

"He helped me escape... Daryl he was my best friend or I thought..." she snifled fighting back tears "anyway after I helped Ryan in town I saw him at my grandparents' farm, Rick was there waiting for me. He told me Daryl was determined to bring me in to face my punishment that's when I realized my life with them was truly over."

"Well their loss is our gain and from the sounds of it they don't deserve you anyway." Carol smiled, she would miss Daryl, she loved Daryl but that part of her life was over and it was time to close the door on that chapter and start a new one.

***TWD******TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD***TWD

_**One month later**_

After Rick's announcement that Carol was dead, Michonne had taken Daryl back to the prison. He had been a mess and she wanted to keep a close eye on him but after a few weeks she realized that Daryl had buried himself in hunting and taking care of Lizzie and Mika, so for now he was safe.

She was going to head out, she had told the council she wanted to keep looking for the Governor and they agreed but she wasn't being totally honest. Sure she would keep an eye out for any signs of him but she wanted to get back to where Rick had said Carol had died. Something felt off about the whole story and she wanted to see for herself but first she wanted to talk to Joe.

"Joe," she called out jogging to catch up to him as he came out of the library.

"Oh hey Michonne," he stopped turning to face her.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the day you and Rick found Carol."

"Sure, shoot."

"Where exactly did you find her?"

"Well I didn't, Rick did."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well we had stopped just out of sight of you and Daryl and Rick ordered me to stay in the car, he came back a few minutes later and said he had found Carol. I asked if she was alright but he just said he had to talk to you and Daryl first."

"Did you hear or see anything?"

"Nah it was real quiet, not even any walkers about."

"Right thanks," she nodded.

"No problem, see you around," he smiled before walking off. Rick had said Carol had been bitten but Joe hadn't seen any walkers and Rick had later said he had shot Carol to make sure she didn't turn. Surely Joe would have heard the shot but before Michonne could sort out her thoughts, Rick's voice broke her train of thought.

"What are you doing?" Michonne turned to face him.

"What I should have done a month ago, asking questions?" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? Carol is dead can't you just leave it alone?" he snapped.

"No I can't cause your story doesn't add up... you said she was bitten but Joe saw no walkers around, you said you shot her to keep her from turning but Joe heard no gun shot, I heard how shaky your voice was that day, how you couldn't look Daryl or me in the eyes. What aren't you telling me Rick?" Rick looked up angry.

"Just drop it!" he hissed getting in her face.

"Or else what?" she asked stepping even closer, Rick sighed stepping back she saw his anger waver and sadness in his eyes like he was finally going to be honest with her but just as his mouth started to open a loud bang rocked the prison.

"We got trouble," Daryl said running up to them. "The Governor is here."

The Governor had mounted a new little army, they had guns, lots of ammo, a tank but they also had Hershel and Maggie. Rick had tried to negotiate but it had been no use, the Governor had hate in his heart and blood in his eyes, he had killed Hershel and that's when the bullets started to fly.

Maggie had managed to get free, killing as many as she could before fleeing back to the prison. A lot of the Woodbury people had died and a lot of the Governor's new men also but no one had gotten close enough to kill him. After his men started to fall, he took a shot to the upper chest courtesy of Carl and the coward had fled once again leaving his people to die with justy a handful fleeing with him.

The prison had fallen, walkers from miles began to swarm the grounds and they knew it was useless to fight any longer - the prison was lost. Grabbing what they could they slipped into their cars and drove away, forced back on the run once more.


End file.
